Tam-Tam
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sherlock comptait. Boum-boum. - Johnlock. SPOILS SAISON TROIS.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et à la BBC.

**Couple: **Johnlock. Errh. Doux-amer? :'D

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2014, 1er round. Le prompt était "Faites cesser ce tam-tam". Je l'aime, ce texte. :)

**Note 2: Attention, spoils saison 3.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.**Tam-Tam.**

Quand cela avait-il commencé?

Sherlock ferma les yeux, comptant, doucement.

Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum.

- Et sinon, penses-tu que pour le mariage, nos costumes devraient être entièrement blancs? N'est-ce pas un peu trop traditionnel?

Sherlock comptait, comptait. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent légèrement, un accroc dans le rythme parfait instauré jusque-là; un grain de poussière dans la machine.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se serrèrent, retournées doucement vers le bas.

- Sherlock, tu m'écoutes?

Sherlock releva la tête vers John, un instant, peut-être une fraction de seconde, surpris; ses yeux agrandis. Mais ce n'était qu'un instant, et bientôt sa posture était de nouveau droite et assurée, sa voix ferme. Pas de trace de l'accroc ressenti, excepté au fond de sa poitrine, caché sous l'os et la peau et les muscles.

- Le commun des mortels entend "mariage" et pense "blanc", John. Mais il est vrai que dans nos sociétés actuelles, le blanc traditionnel peut parfois être considéré... Comment disent les gens, déjà? Ah, oui : considéré comme étant _ringard_.

John le fixait, souriant. Il le fixait sans ciller.

- Sherlock. La robe de Mary sera blanche.

Une seconde entière de silence, cette fois-ci.

- ...Le mot "ringard" sonne de manière ridicule, de toute façon.

Un accroc. Nouvel accroc, dans la respiration de John cette fois, et Sherlock releva les yeux pour voir le médecin les prunelles plissées et brillantes, le rire se déversant entre les doigts pressés contre sa bouche.

- Tu es impossible...

Boum-_BOUM_

Sherlock porta la main à sa poitrine, geste irréfléchi, instinctif, comme pour retenir quelque chose; retenir les rouages de son coeur, qui se coinçaient et _tiraient_, sa peau soudain trop petite. Retenir ce qui se déversait en lui, coulée brûlante d'un sentiment au goût acier qui semblait le transpercer de part en part.

Irrationnel. Totalement farfelu. Sherlock savait intellectuellement que sa trachée avait la bonne taille pour laisser passer l'air, alors pourquoi soudain c'était si dur de respirer?

- Sherlock? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Et John était là soudain. Là, toujours, sa propre main posée contre son torse pour desserrer lentement ses doigts. Sherlock cligna des yeux et il était déjà assis sur le canapé, guidé par John, et ce dernier le fixait avec le sérieux intense qu'il réservait à ses patients, ou à Sherlock les fois où il le surprenait, une aiguille plantée dans le bras.

- Sherlock, regarde-moi. As-tu mal à la poitrine? La douleur va-t-elle dans le bras ou l'épaule gauche? Le cou, peut-être?

Sherlock cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Il laissa brusquement tomber sa main de son torse, repoussant John au passage, et se releva. Il se sentait étrangement honteux.

Il répondit à John d'une voix assurée, lui tournant le dos, ses mains enfoncées résolument dans ses poches :

- Je vais très bien.

John émit un bruit de dérision et Sherlock se tourna légèrement vers lui au son, mécontent de noter ses sourcils froncés par ce qui ne pouvait être que de l'inquiétude, la mâchoire de John serrée par ailleurs par sa détermination.

- Assieds-toi, au moins.

Sherlock capitula, et se dit que c'était parce qu'il savait que dans cet état-là, John n'abandonnerait pas avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait; il avait ce genre de caractère. Sherlock n'obéit pas du tout pour pouvoir voir les traits de John se détendre, l'inquiétude s'effaçant lentement de son visage.

Le détective ouvrit la bouche :

- Aucune douleur thoracique, John. Aucun antécédent cardiologique personnel ou familial, et, certes, il m'arrive de prendre des drogues, mais je n'en ai pas pris depuis un moment et je suis encore assez jeune pour que l'infarctus ne soit pas le diagnostic le plus probable quand ma poitrine me serre un peu.

John sourit, rit un peu. Il avait déjà sorti son stéthoscope pour l'ausculter. Parce qu'il avait ce genre de caractère.

- Le grand Sherlock Holmes serait-il stressé?

De la même manière, intellectuellement, c'était impossible, que la pièce ne s'éclairât un peu plus grâce à ce sourire.

Sherlock fixa John; les plis de sa bouche tandis qu'il se concentrait pour écouter son coeur, ses cheveux en désordre depuis qu'il avait passé la main dedans quand Sherlock lui avait fait peur avec sa "douleur thoracique". L'éclat espiègle de ses yeux quand il accrochait son regard.

Le coeur de Sherlock fit une embardée.

- Le coupable, c'est toi.

John fronça les sourcils et grimaça, la voix de Sherlock se réverbérant dans toute sa poitrine à travers le stéthoscope. Il releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Sherlock ferma les yeux et sourit, légèrement.

Il compta.

Boum-boum.

- Rien du tout.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
